


Cabin Fever

by Alaynes_Mirror



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training Camp, no plot just rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror
Summary: Things are tense in Hinata and Kageyama’s cabin. Trapped inside together due to the endless rain that has interrupted their summer camp, they only have each other for company. Hinata wouldn’t mind this, except Kageyama has been irritable and distant with him since they arrived.With no volleyball to alleviate any pent-up feelings, tensions are rising and Hinata worries they’ll end up fighting. After all, what else could relieve what’s building between them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into more… explicit waters (//▽//) I seriously considered keeping it PG, but when it came to writing the scenes out they just seemed to naturally escalate. And how could I deprive the story of where it clearly wants to go??

Hinata stared out of the window, frowning up at the sky.

He had been so excited about this trip, eagerly counting down the days left in the college term until he’d finally be back with the old Karasuno team for a whole week of volleyball and catching up. As it was officially summer break now, Coach Ukai had also agreed to join them to see how they’d all been getting on since graduation. He’d even booked them into a new camp that had outdoor courts for games during the day, and wooden cabins for sleeping in at night. 

The first day had been everything Hinata hoped it would be. While he and Kageyama had quite a few college classes together, for the rest of the team it had been a while since they’d all hung out. But as soon as they had arrived at the camp it was like no time had passed. They’d laughed and cheered as Nishinoya showed off his upgraded version of ‘Rolling Thunder,’ and Hinata had compared his faint summer freckles with Yamaguchi’s. They’d played volleyball all day long; Suga’s silver hair catching the light as he’d tossed the ball high for Asahi, and the hot sun had warmed their backs as they played. 

Then they’d stayed up late toasting marshmallows, until Tanaka started a small fire by trying to use several sticks at once, and Daichi had ordered them all to bed (once a captain always a captain). Hinata had fallen asleep happily, the smell of wood and smoke clinging to his clothes.

But any hopes of having another day like that were dashed the moment he opened the curtains. 

‘No, no, no!' He wailed.

‘What?’ Kageyama asked, looking around blearily from his bed.

‘It’s….’ Hinata began. 

But “it’s raining” didn’t quite capture what was going on outside. Hinata couldn't even see past the sheet of torrential rain that was pouring down, flooding the grounds. He had never seen so much water in his life.

Kageyama now seemed to have registered the tinny sound of rain hitting the roof above them. ‘Oh,’ he muttered, and fell back into bed, drawing the covers up around him.

‘Maybe it’ll stop soon,’ Hinata said brightly, tugging on his clothes. ‘I’ll go see what the plan is.’

Kageyama sat up again quickly. ‘You’re not going outside.'

‘But we need to see what the others-’

‘No, dumbass, you’ll drown,’ Kageyama interrupted. ‘Just stay here. Coach Ukai will probably come by to tell us what’s going on.’

And he disappeared once again under the covers.

Hinata frowned at the Kageyama-shaped lump. While the trip had been amazing so far, there was just one thing stopping it from being perfect.

Kageyama was mad at him.

To anyone who didn’t know him as well as Hinata did, probably nothing would seem out of the ordinary. After all, Kageyama’s scowls and snappy remarks were just part of who he was. But there was something in his movements and voice that were distinctly _off_ to Hinata; he seemed angry and distant. Plus, he hadn’t tugged Hinata’s hair or grabbed him even once since they’d got here. 

Not that Hinata particularly minded the lack of ambushes, but he did miss the reassuring and easy touches that often passed between them. He thought back to last week and Kageyama’s tolerant sigh when Hinata had used his shoulders as a springboard to jump along on their way to campus. He remembered the week before that and the cool press of Kageyama's fingers around his wrist after Hinata had fallen asleep at his desk, and he'd tugged him along to class. Hinata hated the thought of Kageyama being annoyed at him, especially without knowing why.

There was a knock at the door and Ukai appeared wearing a dark anorak, rain water pouring off him onto the floor. Hinata wouldn’t have been surprised to see a snorkel in his hands. Surely he’d had to _swim_ here? Ukai remained in the doorway though, clearly only stopping by before heading to the rest of the cabins. He dropped a bag of snacks and food by the door and looked up at them.

‘The indoor gym here is closed,’ he said, raising his voice over the sound of the rain. ‘So everyone needs to just stay in their cabins until this lets up. Make sure you eat something later.’

Hinata nodded, his heart sinking as he watched Ukai leave. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have minded being stuck in a room with Kageyama all day. Heck, it would probably be fun just the two of them, since they hadn't had proper time together lately with all their college work.

But as things were, Hinata was sure the only reason Kageyama’s mood hadn't escalated into a fight yesterday was because he’d been able to channel his feelings into volleyball. Today that wasn’t an option, and now those feelings had nowhere to go. Hinata could feel them already congealing inside the cabin.

He sighed, and watched as two raindrops crisscrossed down the misty window pane, before pooling on the ledge. 

Despite Hinata’s worries, most of the day passed without incident. Things were definitely a little uncomfortable and they barely passed a word between them, even while they ate, but Kageyama kept to his book and Hinata had his Nintendo Switch to distract himself.

It was only in the evening when things got complicated.

Hinata had been happily guiding Link through an especially tricky shrine on the Switch, tongue poking out as he concentrated, when the screen went black. 

He gave a yell and jumped up, desperately looking around for his charger. He tipped the contents of his bag all over the bed, throwing shirts and socks haphazardly onto the floor in his search. But it was no use. It wasn’t there. What was he going to _do?_ The console had been his last distraction from the awkward tension between the two of them.

Hinata could already feel Kageyama’s glare on the back of his neck like a laser beam, making him squirm. Needing something to occupy himself with, he knelt up on his bed and peered out of the window. 

It was getting dark now, and moonlight was shimmering off the surface of the water outside, the grass entirely submerged beneath it. 

‘Woah, it’s completely flooded out there!’ Hinata breathed.

Through the heavy rain Hinata could see glowing lights from the other cabins like lighthouses out at sea. A couple of them had their curtains closed, most likely Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s and Daichi and Suga’s. But Hinata thought he could see flickering torch light coming from the one Asahi was sharing with Nishinoya, answered by flashes from Tanaka and Kinoshita’s window. Hinata wondered if they were attempting morse code.

He started mindlessly doodling shapes on the window, feeling fidgety. He wanted to run around, spike balls, jump as high as he could. For such a small person, Hinata was clearly not meant for small spaces. 

He fell back dramatically onto his bed, and turned to look at Kageyama, who still had his nose in a book, chin tucked into his sweater.

‘What are you reading?’ Hinata asked.

‘Textbook.’

‘What’s it about?’

Kageyama’s jaw clenched. 

‘Just making conversation,’ Hinata grumbled. 

‘Are you _still_ wearing your uniform?’ Kageyama asked, continuing to read.

Hinata looked down at his shorts and t-shirt. He’d changed into them this morning without thinking, despite Kageyama opting for casual sweats. But even with the rain outside it was still a humid day and their cabin was hot and stuffy, so shorts were a comfy option. Was his outfit weird? 

He began lifting the bottom of his t-shirt. ‘Should I change?’

‘No!’ Kageyama yelled, making Hinata jump and drop the material.

He pouted. He could not keep up with Kageyama’s mood at all. Drumming his fingers on the bed, Hinata opened his phone to check their Karasuno group chat for messages. But there had been nothing since their discussion earlier on whether they could use the collected rain water as a swimming pool (probably not), which led to a heated debate over whose ass would look the best in trunks (Daichi).

Finally left with nothing to do, Hinata could once again sense the creeping pressure in the room. It lay hot and heavy against him. The only sound was the continuing rainfall outside. It made Hinata feel itchy. Restless. 

‘Do you want to play some games?’ He asked.

Kageyama’s eye twitched. ‘No.’

‘Can I read your book with you?’

‘No, you can’t.’

‘Well then, what do want to d-’

‘Just leave me alone, dumbass!’ Kageyama snapped.

Hinata winced at the sting in Kageyama’s rejection. But Hinata realised he wasn't just hurt, he was angry too. Kageyama was being such an ass towards him and for no good reason. What the hell was his problem?

Adrenaline swooped through Hinata, sending his heartbeat into a flurry. 

‘You’re being weird with me,’ he said, surprised at how calm he sounded. 

‘I’m not,’ Kageyama frowned at the book.

‘Yes you are,’ continued Hinata. ‘You’ve been weird this whole time. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong.’

‘Why are you mad at me?’ 

‘I’m not mad at you!’ Kageyama shouted.

Hinata stood up. ‘At least look at me if you’re going to yell!’

Kageyama’s fingers tightened on his book, but he didn’t look up. Hinata felt a fresh surge of anger and snatched the book out of Kageyama’s hands.

There was a second’s pause, and Hinata had time to think, _oh crap._

Then Kageyama was on his feet, face thunderous as he strode towards Hinata, who dropped the book in panic. With nowhere to go, Hinata backed up against the wall of the cabin, heart racing as Kageyama stopped an inch from his face. Thoughts of their fight from first year flew through Hinata’s mind, and he braced himself for what was surely to come. 

Kageyama was so close. Hinata could feel the fury rolling off him in waves. The air between them was thick and hot, tightening around Hinata, making it hard for him to breathe. 

Then Kageyama was kissing him. 

Hinata registered firm hands on his shoulders, but the press on his lips was surprisingly soft and warm. Gentle.

And then it was gone.

Outside, the rain continued to pour.

‘You kissed me,’ Hinata gaped, as if saying it out loud would make him believe it. 

But underneath his shock at Kageyama’s actions, there was still the hot, churning anger below. At least Hinata _thought_ it was anger. It was like Kageyama had struck a match inside him, sending burning heat coursing through his veins. Was this anger? His fingers twitched… though not to lash out at Kageyama or hurt him… Yet Hinata wanted _something._

Kageyama looked nervous. The atmosphere in the room was still heavy, but the anger was shifting uncertainly now, coiling into something else. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama bit his lip, and the fire in his stomach flared, urging him forwards. 

He pulled Kageyama in close, stretching up on his toes until they found each other’s lips again. Hinata heard a soft noise of surprise from the other boy before he relaxed into the kiss, hands coming up to cradle Hinata's jaw. Their lips shifted, and Hinata couldn’t prevent a small moan slipping out at the hot flick of Kageyama’s tongue against his own.

Hinata's thoughts were leaping around excitedly, spurred on by the wild, erratic beating of his heart. He was unable to focus on anything other than the fact that he and Kageyama were _kissing_. Nothing they had done together on the court had ever come close to how this felt.

Curiously there was no sense of discomfort or weirdness; something Hinata was sure there would be if it had been anyone other than Kageyama kissing him. On the contrary, his body was reacting embarrassingly quickly. Hinata had no idea what this was, or where it had come from, just that he didn’t want it to stop.

Kageyama pushed Hinata more forcefully against the wall, and then his hand was in Hinata's hair, pulling gently to tilt his head back and expose his pale neck. Hinata gasped as Kageyama's lips began to move down, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses against his throat, across his collarbone, until finally closing over Hinata’s nipple, rolling his tongue over the spot through Hinata’s thin t-shirt. 

‘Ah- _ah-_ t-that feels-’ He broke off with a yelp as Kageyama’s teeth grazed his sensitive skin.

But then Kageyama’s mouth was gone and Hinata whined at the loss. He looked down to see Kageyama staring at him uncertainly, his blue eyes almost black.

‘Feels…?’ Kageyama prompted.

‘G- _good,_ ’ Hinata moaned, and his head rolled back against the wall as, apparently reassured by this answer, Kageyama continued to work his mouth against him. 

A dull ache was starting to build low in Hinata’s stomach, and he grabbed fistfuls of Kageyama’s sweater, desperate to get as close to him as possible, but it wasn’t enough like this. 

With a strength Hinata didn’t know he possessed, he dragged Kageyama towards him and turned them both, so it was now the setter pushed against the wall. Kageyama blinked in surprise, but was quickly distracted as Hinata pressed up against him, running his lips along Kageyama’s neck to kiss and suck at the soft skin, reaching as high as he could to nibble on Kageyama's velvety earlobe. Kageyama groaned, and the sound tugged at something low within Hinata.

He could hardly think straight, his mind was foggy with the feeling of Kageyama against his lips, the slightly salty taste mixing intoxicatingly with the achingly familiar smell of Kageyama’s sweater and deodorant. 

But then he was being pinned against the wall again, Kageyama's hands encircling Hinata's slender waist, and he suddenly ached for those strong hands to be all over him. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama and kissed him, lips already parted eagerly. Kageyama kissed him back with equal fever, growling low into Hinata's mouth. 

It was like he was on fire; every inch of his body simmering with want. He writhed against Kageyama, trying unsuccessfully to draw their hips together, desperately seeking more friction against his already aching cock.

‘K-Kageya- _ah_ \- I n-need-’ Hinata whined, not quite able to verbalise exactly what he needed. 

But, as usual, Kageyama understood Hinata without words and his hands hooked under Hinata’s thighs, pushing him higher against the wall. Hinata’s shorts rode up as he looped his legs round Kageyama’s waist, and they both gasped when their hips connected, grinding together.

Their kisses were loose now, distracted by the bursts of pleasure that sparked whenever their hips met. This position was clearly becoming too much for Kageyama though, whose arms began to tremble at keeping them locked against the wall. Then suddenly Hinata was lifted off it entirely, and Kageyama was carrying him over to his bed.

They fell onto the soft covers, facing each other.

Hinata had never thought of anyone as _hot_ before. He’d heard guys from his dorm use the word to describe well-known actresses or models, and knew people used to say similar things about Shimizu-san. It was just that Hinata didn’t care about any of that stuff. To him it was a vague and distant concept, something that just didn’t exist for him. He had never looked at someone before and thought _wow_. But Hinata now knew this was because he'd never seen Kageyama when he was turned-on and breathless before.

The setter's cheeks were flushed, strands of his dark hair sticking up at odd angles, pupils blown wide. His breathing was shallow as he gazed back at Hinata. Why had Hinata never noticed how attractive Kageyama was before? Sure, he'd always known he was tall and muscular, and that he had nice hair and his eyes were pretty cool. But Hinata had only ever looked at those features with envy or, occasionally, curiosity. He’d never looked at Kageyama and _wanted._

But he definitely wanted now. He wanted anything and everything that Kageyama was willing to offer him. Hinata was greedy to feel more; to chase this fire that Kageyama had started. And from the way he was looking at him, Kageyama wanted the same. 

The problem was that Hinata had no idea what to do next. He knew he wanted to make Kageyama feel good, he just didn’t know how. 

Then a thought occurred to him. While he didn't know what to do with someone else, Hinata knew what he did to _himself_ when he was in bed and sure that everyone else was asleep. 

_So, maybe…_

Hinata ghosted a hand up the front of Kageyama’s sweats, who inhaled sharply, hips jerking out to meet Hinata’s hand. Hinata whimpered at this reaction, his grip tightening on Kageyama to feel the thick hardness there beneath the fabric, trying to ignore the uncomfortable growing tightness in his shorts. 

‘Fuck, H-Hinata,’ Kageyama panted, yanking Hinata's hip towards him. 

Hinata let his hand move slowly down Kageyama’s length, mesmerized by the immediate effect it had on Kageyama’s already shallow breathing. But then Kageyama’s hand was running up the leg of Hinata’s shorts and under his boxers, to feel him _there,_ and Hinata gasped, his spine arching in response.

‘K-age- _yama,_ ’ Hinata whined, as Kageyama began to squeeze and stroke him. 

Hinata had never experienced anything like this before, and the pleasure was almost blinding. But he desperately wanted Kageyama to feel just as good as he did. Groping at the drawstring of Kageyama’s sweats, he dipped his hand beneath the tight band of his boxers, and Kageyama hissed as Hinata made contact with the soft skin there. Then Hinata wrapped his hand fully around Kageyama, and began to build up a slow, steady rhythm.

Hinata watched hungrily as Kageyama’s lips parted and his eyes closed, while continuing to stroke Hinata. Then his other hand was sliding over Hinata's hip and moving lower.

‘These fucking little shorts,’ Kageyama groaned, shoving his fingers beneath the material and groping Hinata's bare ass.

Hinata's head fell back at this, and a very embarrassing sound broke from his lips as he was overcome by the strangest desire to grind against Kageyama's hand, to have his fingers sink deeper into him. But then his thoughts were suddenly diverted when Kageyama's grip tightened on his now dripping cock. Hinata was hardly aware of the noises tumbling from his open mouth with Kageyama _everywhere,_ and pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. 

‘D-don’t- _hah_ \- don’t stop,’ he moaned.

‘I-idiot,’ Kageyama replied, his voice sounding strained. ‘I w-won’t if you don’t.’

As their hands continued to move between them, it was hard to tell where Hinata ended and Kageyama began. Hinata’s face was now pressed forwards into the dip of Kageyama’s neck, lips apart against his collarbone. He was pretty sure he was drooling, so blissed out at the feel of them together.

But then Kageyama’s hand started to pump at Hinata even faster, dragging a whine from the back of Hinata's throat. Almost unconsciously he mirrored Kageyama’s new pacing, aware of how wet they both were now. Then Hinata's insides coiled low, and his thighs began to shake as Kageyama’s fingers wound him tighter and tighter.

‘Kag-yama, I think I’m going to- _ah_ -’ Hinata’s voice broke off as Kageyama’s thumb swiped over his completely soaked and sensitive tip.

Then Kageyama’s lips were pressed against Hinata’s ear, his breath hot. ‘M-me too,’ he moaned.

And suddenly pleasure was erupting through Hinata's body, drowning him. ‘T-Tobio,’ he cried out, shuddering into Kageyama's hand and coming harder than he ever had before.

 _‘Fuck,’_ Kageyama yelled, and his hips rolled uncontrollably against Hinata, who felt warmth pulse over his fingers. Kageyama’s other hand was still deep in Hinata’s shorts, and his fingers clenched into Hinata’s ass as he rode out every wave of his orgasm. 

Finally they lay still in each other’s arms, panting, hearts racing. Completely dazed. 

‘We're doing _that_ again,’ Hinata breathed.

Kageyama’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and he bit back a smile. ‘Obviously.’

All tension had evaporated from their cabin, and the atmosphere was soothing. It felt like a hot bath and Hinata was floating in it, soaking in the comfortable warmth. 

He stretched up, smiling sleepily, and kissed Kageyama. This time it was achingly soft and tender, and Hinata’s heart glowed. He couldn't help hoping that he'd get to find out what other kinds of kisses he and Kageyama could have from now on.

Then his hand twitched, still inside Kageyama’s boxers, and he pulled a face at the cooling wetness there.

Kageyama grinned. ‘Bathroom?’

Hinata nodded and they slowly withdrew from each other. Hinata peered thoughtfully at his sticky fingers, and looked up.

‘Come near me with that hand and I won’t toss to you this week,’ Kageyama said, deadpan.

Plans thwarted, Hinata pouted. ‘Fine.’

But he couldn’t resist swatting at Kageyama’s ass as they walked over to the bathroom, and Kageyama launched himself at Hinata, grabbing him wherever he could. Hinata yelled in protest but was laughing too hard to defend himself properly. 

Once Kageyama was satisfied with his victory, they managed to clean up and returned to the bed. Hinata pushed Kageyama back onto the covers and lay down in between his legs, chin propped up on his arms. Kageyama began running his hands through Hinata’s hair.

Hinata hummed happily, enjoying the soft stroke of Kageyama’s fingers, and replaying everything they'd just done together in his mind.

He wondered if it had been his use of Kageyama's given name that had brought him to climax. He filed this theory away for testing later, as he remembered something Kageyama had said earlier.

Hinata grinned up at him slyly. ‘So, my shorts, huh?’

Kageyama closed his eyes, looking pained. ‘You have no idea.’ 

He pinged Hinata’s waistband against his skin. ‘Distracting,’ he grumbled.

Hinata laughed, settling himself more comfortably to gaze up at the setter. His mind had gone back even further now, to yesterday.

‘Is this why you’ve been all angry?’ 

Kageyama hesitated. ‘I wasn’t trying to be,’ he said, a little awkwardly. ‘I’ve just felt… weird around you lately and didn’t know what to do.’ 

‘Things feel ok now, though?’ Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded. ‘Back to normal.’

‘No,’ Hinata grinned. ‘Better.’

Kageyama huffed out a laugh, and scooped Hinata in closer so his head was tucked into his chest. Hinata’s eyes closed, soothed by the steady rise and fall of Kageyama’s lungs beneath him. Kageyama’s thumb grazed gently over Hinata’s temple.

‘I hope the rain doesn’t stop,’ Hinata mumbled against the soft material of Kageyama’s sweater.

Kageyama snorted. ‘Dumbass…’

They listened to the soft sound of water continuing to fall against the window of their cabin.

‘…Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing ╮(︶▽︶)╭


End file.
